


In The Moonlight.

by grcngerswhore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Sixth Year, One Shot, Romance, bit of angst, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grcngerswhore/pseuds/grcngerswhore
Summary: "You know," Draco smiled shortly, pulling her closer by the grip on her wrist and lifting his other hand up to her flushed cheek, "I've never realised just how beautiful you look in the moonlight."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	In The Moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first one-shot entered into a short competition - it was one of my first so go easy on me :)  
> it is pretty short (just under 900 words)!  
> the prompt i was given was 'i've always been in love with you, i just had a weird way of showing it.'   
> enjoy!!!

Hermione sunk her teeth into her lip, feeling confined in the crowded room she was in before pushing the drapes aside and stepping onto the balcony. Slughorn's Christmas party had been more eventful than planned, if she had to face McLaggen one more time she was quite honestly going to lose her mind.

Out on the balcony, Harry joined her, eyebrows knitted together with nothing short of utter confusion, "What are you doing out here, 'Mione?"

"Nothing, I just-" She cast a wary glance towards the occupants inside, "I just left Cormac under the mistletoe..."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, "Cormac? You invited Cormac McLaggen?"

Tucking her loose strand of hair behind her ear, Hermione nodded, almost shamefully, "I don't know why I did, I-I just thought it'd irritate Ron the most but my plan sort of-"

"-Backfired?" He guessed, snorting when she gave him a hesitant nod but he dropped his smile quickly, "Better go, here he comes."

Her eyes widened and she slipped past the other end of the thin drapes, making sure the other Gryffindor didn't notice her movement. Anything Harry had told him wasn't heard by her and she sighed in relief, muttering an apology to the person she had accidentally elbowed on her way towards the refreshments table.

A glimpse of Malfoy-white hair had her wandering towards the archway of Slughorn's office, inquisitive as ever. With curious eyes, she left the room and tiptoed into the dimly lit corridor, her shoes providing an echo to the empty hall.

The flimsy material of her dress blew with a sudden gust of air, making the lone Gryffindor look behind her, searching the small space for whatever it was that caused the movement. When she saw nothing and figured that it was just the wind, Hermione turned back around, a gasp leaving her lips when she noticed him stood face-to-face with her.

Draco Malfoy didn't look like Draco Malfoy anymore.

He seemed unhealthily thin - the dark suit that he wore practically hung off of his figure - and he was paler than usual, his skin had looked as though it was glowing in the white glow from the moonlight. Instead of his almost permanently imprinted scowl has been replaced with an indifferent, hard-to-read expression.

"Watch your step there, Granger," Draco's voice sounded croaky and rough, unlike how she had remembered.

Hermione gulped, realising just how close he was stood to her, "What do you want?"

The Slytherin gave her a halfhearted smirk, "Weren't you the one who followed me out here?"

"Why're you out here? You—you weren't invited—"

"Always so smart," He dropped his smirk and raised his hand to twirl a strand of her hair around his slender finger, "How much do you know?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, like it was the silliest question he could've asked her, "What are you up to? Leave me alone, Malfoy."

As she turned on her heel to leave, Draco's hand wrapped around her wrist, the heat emitting from her body clashing with his cold skin, "Wait, Granger," His voice sounded a lot more brittle now, "Please."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, why would Draco Malfoy want to speak to her? And why in Merlin's name was he touching her?

Looking back at him, she gave him an impatient look, "Whatever it is, get on with it."

"You know," Draco smiled shortly, pulling her closer by the grip on her wrist and lifting his other hand up to her flushed cheek, "I've never realised just how beautiful you look in the moonlight."

Her expression dropped, her eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed even redder, "What?"

When she made no move to leave, he dropped her wrist and brought his now free hand up to run his thumb along her bottom lip, "Tell me, Granger, do you believe in true love?"

"I-I suppose so," She placed her own hand over his that was against her warm cheek, "What's going on with you, Malfoy? You're acting strange..."

"Forgive me, Hermione."

At the use of her first name, she gave the boy an incredulous look, for the name was foreign on his tongue.

"I'm," Draco paused, closing his eyes tight, as though his thoughts were troubling his mind, "I'm sorry."

She - against her inner protests - lifted her sun kissed hands to his pale cheeks, making his eyes open in alarm, "What happened to you?"

There was no thought towards Draco's movements, he just went ahead and did them.

His lips had been pressed to hers in a second, the cold mixing with the warm, he felt - dare he say it - alive again. It was nothing short of the most passionate kiss Hermione had ever experienced, she was thrown off.

Neither of them said anything when they pulled away from each other, but when she finally opened her eyes, she met the storm that were his eyes

Draco rested his forehead against hers, a uncharacteristic smile upon his lips, "I've always been in love with you, Hermione," He said slowly, "I just had a weird way of showing it."


End file.
